


Blind Trust

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magificent Kids #16 (Neon RainBow Press, 2012)Written for a VinList 1 hour writing challenge.A Lesson in Trust.





	Blind Trust

Chris stumbled forward yet again but didn't fall.  His foot must have hit a root sticking above the ground this time.  That was his best guess anyway.   The cloth around his eyes sufficiently blocked all vision leaving him vulnerable to his surroundings.   Perhaps this hadn’t been such a good idea. 

~~~~

He had been skeptical when the two youngsters had met them at the door when they returned from work with their big plan.  

"Pa we talked about trust at vacation Bible School today," Vin began.

"And we practiced," JD interrupted. 

"Like how JD and I trust you and Buck to take care of us," Vin finished. 

"Trust is important," Buck agreed, "but practiced?" 

"Yah, Vin leaded me around an then I leaded him," JD explained, much to the two adults confusion.

"“Vin?" Chris queried as he lead the boys over to the kitchen table and took a seat.

"The teacher put chairs and boxes around the room.  Then he put this cloth around my eyes and JD helped me walk through without hittin" anything."

"That's cause Vin trusted me," JD said proudly. 

"Why of course he did, Lil Bit.  Who wouldn't trust you?" Buck said proudly. 

"I told ya they would, Vin!"  JD exclaimed cryptically and began dancing around the room.   

"Will ya, Pa?" Vin asked expectantly. 

Buck and Chris exchanged wary glances.

~~~~

The small hand tugged him forward pulling Chris back to the present.  "We're almost there, Pa." Chris could hear the excitement in Vin’s voice and confidently moved forward. 

How could they have said no?  They had worked so hard at the beginning to gain the two youngster"s trust and now it was time to show their trust in the boys.   

"Three steps up and we're there," Vin directed. 

Chris carefully moved forward and climbed what had to be the steps to the deck at the back of the house and then at Vin’s urging moved forward before finally being encouraged to turn around. 

"Now sit." 

With complete faith in his young son Chris lowered himself into the awaiting lawn chair.  

As the blindfold was removed from his eyes, Chris was rewarded with the sight of Vin’s beaming smile.   And for that alone, a few small bangs and bruises were little enough to pay.  

~~~~~~

Later that night after the boys were in bed... 

"How bad does it look?"  Buck asked as he moved the ice pack from his eye. 

"Bit of a knot but I don't think you'll end up with a black eye." 

"Good." 

"What exactly happened?"

"You know that old oak behind the barn...seems I'm a might taller than JD and I forgot to duck.” 


End file.
